


Glass and Ivory - Attempt #2

by gearinmyheart



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempt #2, I don't know I'll add stuff later, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearinmyheart/pseuds/gearinmyheart
Summary: Attempt #2





End file.
